Trubel with the Dead
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: What if Trubel and Nick had met earlier? Trubel and Zombie Nick AU. Takes place from "Goodnight Sweet Grimm" and onward. Trubnick!
1. Goodnight Sweet Grimms

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** _What if Trubel and Nick had met much earlier. Trubel and Zombie Nick AU. Takes place during "Goodnight Sweet Grimm."_

 **Hi all, so this was my second series. Hope everybody likes it!**

* * *

Nick made his way through the upstairs section of the building, he navigated the winding halls as best he could. It was dark, dirty, and random objects where scattered throughout the area. Needless to say the restaurant below was much nicer. Nick was deep in thought. A woman who had been dead the day before had just attacked him, fell out a window, and took on 3 cops. So, now he was dealing with zombies. Angry, rabid, crazy, zombies (made by some guy in a top hat.) Just another day in Portland, right.

Nick's thoughts quickly shifted as he heard shuffling, he turned another corner just as a raging 'zombie' dressed as a tow truck driver, charged him. Nick blocked his attacks as he violently grabbed and clawed at him, he kept coming. The tow truck driver tackled him sending them both crashing to the ground. Nick landed flat on his back, the zombie on top of him, growling and thrashing wildly. Nick held him back but he knew he couldn't forever. He kneed him in the stomach, hard, it didn't have any effect. It was like this guy didn't feel any pain. Nick tried to shove him off, but the driver wasn't exactly skinny, and he was still coming at him like a battering ram. Nick felt his muscled begin to tire, the zombie was still attacking full force.

Then just like that, something black blurred by taking the tow truck driver with it. They rolled and tumbled onto the ground a few feet away from Nick, it was a young woman. She had short black hair, and wore faded jeans and a black leather jacket. She landed in top of the zombie, getting several punches in. It just pissed him off, he grabbed her by the jacket and threw her back. She flew several feet and slammed into a wall. Nick was on his feet in an instant, and so was the driver. He dove down at her, she rolled to the side onto her stomach, she was quickly on her feet again. The zombie began the get up, she yanked a machete from the back of her jacket and prepared to swing.

"Aw crap!" Were the only words Nick could form at that moment.

He jumped forward and caught her arm.

"We're not killing him, who the hell are you?!" He spoke quickly, shock and intrigue in his voice.

There was no time to answer, the driver attacked again. Nick turned and grabbed him by the shirt, he used his momentum and slammed him into the brick wall adjacent to him. He was out like a light as he slumped to the ground.

Nick turned back to her just as she put the machete away, he was momentarily stunned. Before him was a slightly disheveled, yet beautiful women who had just saved his life. Oh yeah and she, for some reason, carries around a weapon that's...well, let's just say definitely unorthodox for self-defense.

"Trubel. My name's Trubel." She answered after a moment.

"Nick Burkhardt." He held out his hand, snapping back into reality.

She looked at it for a moment, unsure. Finally she took it and shook it slightly, her touch was light yet almost awkward, like she wasn't used to human contact.

"Uh...so...what's with the machete?" He inquired raising an eyebrow.

"It's a really long story." She replied, plainly.

"Well, thanks for the help." He spoke.

She nodded, her eyes drifting to the floor. As she did she caught sight of the badge on his waist.

"Oh crap, you're a cop!" She blurted, taking several steps back.

"It's ok! Seriously! I'm not going to arrest you or anything. I'm not here as a cop right now anyway, I'm here as...something else." He explained.

"Ok." She spoke quietly, a hint apprehensive.

"What are you gonna do with him, because he is not ok." She gestured to the tow truck driver.

"Can you help me get him to my car?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh…Sure." She answered laughing a little.

* * *

Trubel and Nick slammed the back of the car shut. They both sat on the back next to each other, and caught their breath. She knew she shouldn't be helping him, a police officer of all people. She was supposed to be laying low, keeping her head down. But she couldn't help it, from the moment she saw him, she felt drawn to him. Even though she didn't know him, she wanted to trust him. And when she saw him get attacked, she knew she had to help.

"What the hell kind of cop are you anyway?" She asked out of breath.

"It's a long story." He replied jokingly.

They both laughed. Two strangers, who had just shoved a half crazed tow truck driver into the back of a car where sitting and laughing like old friends. For the first time in years, Trubel actually felt comfortable around another person.

In a flash that comfort was gone, Trubel felt her heart rate double and her stomach did a somersault. Just across the street, another monster was walking by, it was the type that resembled a wolf. Trubel dropped her gaze and sprang to her feet.

"I have to go!" She spoke quickly but firmly.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, standing.

"Nothing." She replied, breaking into a brisk walk.

Nick ran after her. He caught her arm and gently turned her to face him.

"Hey...hey. I'm a cop, I know how to read people, you're not ok. What's wrong." He said in a caring tone.

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe it." She shook her head.

"Honestly, at this point...try me." He answered.

She signed.

"Ok, fine. I'm crazy, I see monsters, and for some reason they have a habit of trying to kill me." She admitted bluntly.

"Monsters? Can you see them now?" He inquired seriously.

She nodded.

"Where?" He asked.

"Over there." She spoke quietly, nodding to across the street.

A man was walking down the side walk, he looked normal like an average guy. Then Nick saw him woge into a Blutbad and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, wait. you can see him?" Nicks eyes widened.

"Yes I can. Can you? There's no way you could possibly see it. Nobody else has ever seen it before. How can you see it." She rambled pure shock registering in her face.

A grin quickly formed on his face.

"You're a Grimm!" He stated, amazement, wonder, and excitement lining his words.

* * *

Nick pulled to a stop at the red light.

"Ok, let me get this straight. I'm a Grimm, and what I see are called Wesen. The particular one I saw today is called a Blutbad." She confirmed from the passenger seat.

Nick nodded.

"And when they change it's called a..." She added.

"Woge." He finish.

She nodded.

"I know this is a lot to take in, in such a short amount of time." He spoke, looking over at her.

"Trust me, I've taken a lot more, a lot faster, in a lot worse conditions." She answered.

"What about him." She asked gesturing to the back.

"He's...actually a zombie." Nick chuckled.

He turned back to the road as the light turned green and they started forward again.

"So, zombies are Wesen too?" She replied raising her eyebrow.

"No, he is more or less a normal person. But it is a Wesen that makes them that way. It looks kinda like a puffer fish and spit out poison." Nick stated.

"Good to know." She answered.

"That's why he's in the back. I'm taking him to some friends of mine who might be able to help, they run a Wesen spice shop. Monroe and Rosalee, he's a Blutbad and she's a Fuchsbau. Fuchsbau are the ones that look like a fox." Nick reported.

She nodded.

"When all this blows over, I've have to show my Aunt Marie's trailer. It's filled with all things Grimm. Books, weapons, you name it." He told her with a smile forming on his face.

"Wow, sounds amazing." She smiled.

"It is." He replied.

"Thanks for the ride, and thank you for telling me, but you can let me out here?" She asked.

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I just need time to think, you know. Let this all sink in. But I'll be back, I promise. I need to know more. I need to figure out who I am." She replied.

"Ok, how can I contact you?" He pulled over.

She grabbed a pen from the visor and a random receipt. She scribbled down a number on the back and handed it to him. He looked it over and memorized it.

"It's not my permanent number, but you can use it to reach me, for now." She stated as she got out.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"I'll see you later." She smiled back before slamming the door and walking away.

Nick couldn't help but grin, he had found another Grimm (that he wasn't related too.) He wanted to scream it to the world. He had never told anybody before, but he had always felt so alone. Wesen had each other, community, family. They had people they could relate to, people they could talk to that where like them. But he didn't have any of that, he didn't have anybody he could talk too that could ever completely understand what it meant to be a Grimm. There was so much he wanted to show her. He wanted to tell everybody, have her meet them. But Nick knew it wasn't the right time. With everything that had happened and was happening, it was better to wait.

* * *

Nick stepped out as Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette finished making the antidote. It had worked on the tow truck driver, now all that was left was to cure the rest of them. Easier said than done.

Nick pulled out his phone and the punched in Trubel's number. He felt nervous, he knew he was being stupid but he just couldn't shake the butterflies in his stomach. He had no reason to be nervous. Did he? He took a deep breath as it rang, after a moment or two she picked up.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hey, it's Nick, we're about to go check out a place we think the rest of the zombies might be. We could use a hand, you wanna help." He offered.

"Oh, wow, really. Of course, I'd be happy to." She replied quickly.

"Wait, I just found out about all of this, I don't know how any of this works. What do I do?" She asked.

"We need help rounding them up so we can inject them with the cure. So basically what you did with the tow truck driver." He spoke in a reassuring tone.

"Minus trying to decapitate them." He smirked.

She laughed a little.

"Ok, where do I meet you?" She asked in a 'lets do this' type if tone.

"That abandon shipping yard at the harbor." He replied.

"I'll be there." She stated before they both hung up.

* * *

"You get the feeling we just walked into a trap?" Nick said as a horde of zombies ran at them.

"I get the feeling we gotta get outta here." Monroe yelled as they took off running.

Trubel came sprinting to Nick's side. The zombies where coming from every direction, Nick threw one of them into another. Trubel gave yet another a quick jab to the face, knocking him out cold.

Nick knew there where to many of them, there was no way Monroe, Rosalee, and Juliette could out run them.

"Hey, over here!" Nick yelled.

The zombies all turned and came running, all the while grunting and growling loudly.

Nick and Trubel took off running down the endless, towering rows of shipping containers. They ducked around a corner and flattened their backs against a box. Nick peeked around the corner as the horde ran right past them, and disappeared in the maze of containers. Nick looked over at Trubel.

"Hey." Said quietly, unable to stop the smile that flashed across his face.

"Hi." She couldn't help but smile back.

"You're weren't kidding you do need a hand." She gave him a playful nudge.

"Noooo, I had it completely under control." He replied sarcastically.

"So what's the plan?" She inquired.

"Honestly, the plan went down the toilet when everything went full zombie movie." He answered.

"I didn't think there would be this many." He added.

They froze as laughter erupted through the shipping yard. They looked up to see the zombie maker himself on top of a container.

"Voilà." He taunted taking off his hat and bowing. His laughter continued.

"Is that the..." Trubel started.

"Pufferfish. Yeah, Baron Samedi" Nick finished.

"Who's up for sushi?" Trubel smirked, as they ran to the container and started climbing.

As they reach the top Baron took off running, all the while laughing like a mad man. The two Grimms sprinted after him jumping from container to container. They launched themselves off a high container, Nick tucked and rolled as he landed, coming up just as Baron swung. Trubel landed next to him a split second later, Nick ducked under his swing and came back. He sunk his fist into Baron's side, Trubel chimed in and slammed her elbow into his face knocking his top hat off. Nick grabbed his cane and yanked, to both their surprise the outside slid off revealing a sword.

"Voilà." He repeated waving around the sword.

"Seriously!" Trubel muttered unsheathing her machete.

Nick ran at him and swung the outer casing of the cane, Baron blocked with his sword. Trubel came at him and slashed, he blocked again. He thrust his sword at her she used her machete and pushed it to the side. The Baron stepped forward and gave her an extremely hard kick in the stomach. Trubel fell back and slid several feet. Her machete fell off the container and landed with a distant clank. Trubel, unable to stop herself, rolled back over the edge of the container, she grabbed the edge at the last second and gripped tightly.

"Trubel!" Nick yelled.

The Baron ran at her and smashed his shoe into her face, her hands slipped and she went plummeting to the ground. She could have sworn she heard a crack as she smacked onto the paved ground below. The impact knocked the wind out of her and she found herself gasping for air. She laid there for a second or two as pain surged through her body.

"You bastard!" She heard Nick yell.

Moments later Barons sword flew from above the container and landed off to the side, a loud crash followed. Trubel pushed herself off the ground, winching as pain erupted from her side. She was she sure at least had a cracked rib, but she wasn't complaining, it could've been much worse. More laughing echoed through the container. Trubel got to her feet, she held her side until the worst of the pain past. She ran over and picked up her machete, just as she heard the Baron yell something in French. She frantically ran for the door, she stopped in her tracks as a tall, lanky man with curly hair walked into the container. Thankfully, he hadn't seen her. She crept along the container and peeked her head around the corner. Trubel's heart rate sky rocked as she saw Nick laying in a coffin, the Baron and the new arrival stood above him.

"Time to pick up Mr. Schirach. He's got a plane to catch." Said the tall man.

"Goodnight, sweet Grimm. And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest," He added closing the coffin as the Baron let out a renewed wave of laughter.

She didn't know what the hell kind of trouble Nick was mixed up in, but he had a new kind. And she sure as hell wasn't going to let this happen.


	2. Keep Calm

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** Takes place during "The Ungrateful Dead." Trubel and Zombie Nick, need I say more.

* * *

Trubel crouched down in the cargo area as the plane left the runway. It was dark and the only noise was the gentle hum of the engine. She mentally formulated a plan. There were only three of them. Right? One of which had already kicked her ass and turned Nick into a zombie.

Yeah, sure, shouldn't be too hard. She thought to herself.

Any sort of plan melted away as she began to hear loud metallic thuds. She soundlessly crept from her hiding place and peeked her head through the door the connected the cargo area and the interior of the plane. Large dents appeared in the coffin that housed Nick, Baron came running in just as the lid burst open and a zombified Nick emerged. Baron woged and spit in his face again, he fell back into the coffin. Trubel stepped from the shadows, just as he turned around.

"Hey!" She yelled.

"You again. I thought I'd killed you." He spoke as he turned around.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that." She replied sharply, staring him down.

"Oh, I have something else in mind." He countered menacingly, his accent thick.

He woged and spit the green goo at her, she swiftly leaned to the side and it flew right past her. She looked back at him, still woged, she didn't know how it worked, but she made sure he knew she saw him.

"Another Grimm." He stated, changing back.

"Damn straight." She snapped, running at him.

She hit him hard and landed a punch, then followed with a kick to the stomach. He was stunned for a second but quickly recovered, he grabbed her by the jacket and threw her to the side, she smashed into the wall of the tiny plane. Nick re-awoke and was on his feet again, he ran at Baron and slammed him against the cockpit door. He then threw him across the plane, he hit the opposite door and slumped to the ground. Trubel got back up just as the co-pilot came through the door. Nick jabbed him in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Nick. Look at me! Calm down!" She spoke firmly, grabbing both his shoulders.

Trubel saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes. He briefly came into awareness, until Baron broke a bottle over his head. Rage over took Nick once again, he turned around and threw him into the cockpit. The plane jerked violently as they bumped the pilot. Nick wailed on Baron.

"Obey me for I am your master," He yelled.

Nick stopped hitting him and reverted to a relatively calm state.

"Kill her." He ordered.

Before anybody could react, Trubel reach across the small compartment and slammed her fist into Baron's face, blood spurted out his nose. Nick snapped out of it and started hitting him again. The plane jerked once more and the pilot lost control. Sending the plane nose diving towards the ground.

* * *

Nick emerged from the wreckage. He felt disconnected from reality, it was like he wasn't even in control if his own limbs. They moved against his will, as he walked thought the debris. His eyes scanned over the wreckage, Baron, the pilot, co-pilot where all dead. Nick's mind was devoid of all emotion except anger, until he saw her. Trubel lay among the scattered airplane parts, bloodied, bruised, and unmoving. Though the fog of his current state, Nick felt an unbearable heartache break though. He fell to his knees beside her, he breathed heavy, ragged breaths, he was on the verge of crying. He retreated deeper into the rage like haze that enveloped him, reality became distant, but even that didn't numb the pain. He stood and took off running into the woods, the pain and sadness fueling the anger.

* * *

Trubel's eyes fluttered opened, she let out a slight couch reminding her of her aching side. She sat up and took in her surroundings, the plane wreckage was scattered everywhere, some of which was on fire. Among the debris where several bodies.

"Nick!" She called out.

She didn't see him nor did she get an answer. She looked down at herself to assess the damage. She knew she'd be sore for a long time, and maybe have a few more scars, but overall she was fine. She got up and searched through the debris.

"Nick!" She called once again.

That's when she caught sight of a pair of heavy tracks leading into the woods. She followed them until she found a road. Beyond the road was a bar, terrified patrons where running out the doors. Trubel sprinted across the road and parking lot, she reached the door when a man ran through them and pushed past her. She hurried inside just as a seething Nick threw a gun at a mirror behind the counter. It hit the mirror and glass shattered all over the floor.

"Nick." She spoke inching closer to him.

He froze as his eyes met hers, his expression softened as she saw the real him come to the surface. He no longer looked crazed and angry, but more confused and dazed.

"Nick?" She looked him right in the eyes.

"T...Tr...Trubel?" He mumbled.

"Yeah, it's me Nick. I'm here." She spoke softly, stepping closer to him.

She reached out her hand to put on his shoulder, but before she knew it, he had enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, it's ok. It ok." She hugged him back.

"Th...thought...y...you where...de...dead." He spoke a little loader over her shoulder.

She pulled away slightly to look at him.

"You're stuck with me now, it's going to take a lot more than that to get rid of me." She smirked.

Nick managed the closest thing he could to a smile.

The loud wail of sirens broke the silence.

"Ok, we have to get you out of here." She stated taking his hand and leading him out the back door.

* * *

Trubel led Nick into a barn that was a goodly ways from the bar.

"Get comfortable, with the police looking for you we'll probably be here until morning." She told Nick before walking to a wall and sitting down against it.

Nick was still foggy and had a hard time speaking and controlling his movements, but he found he was actually aware of his surroundings. He didn't know what it was about her, but when he was with her he was calmer, he wasn't angry. Even in his current state, she was somehow able to reach through the haze bring him back to reality, bring the real him to the surface.

He clumsy sat down next to her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the wall, Nick looked over at her and, for the first time, noticed a large gash on her forehead.

"Y...our h...hurt." He tried to sound as normal and gentle as he could.

He reached up to touch her forehead, she opened her eyes and gently took his hand.

"I'm alright, seriously, It's nothing," She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Besides, you're probably in worse shape than I am. We need to get you to your friends so they can cure you." She continued.

Nick nodded to the best of his ability. Trubel scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"This really isn't affecting you the same way, is it? I mean if you can calm down, you're actually coherent." Trubel thought out loud.

"I don't know much about it yet but, you think it's because you're a Grimm?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Maybe..." He answered.

"Well, for now let's just try and keep you this way." She laid her head back down in his shoulder.

They both just sat there, it was like the closer he was to her, the more normal he felt, he couldn't figure it out. He had just met her, how could he barely know someone and they have such a profound effect on him. Nick looked down at her, her eyelids where heavy as she began to doze off. Nick leaned his head against the wall.

Trubel jerked awake as they heard multiple voices outside. She sprang to her feet and peered out the barn door, Nick was close behind. Outside there where about 5 men scattered around the property. Many of them woged and sniffing the air. She closed the barn door.

"What the hell are those?" Trubel whispered.

"Hun...Hundjagers." He replied.

"Ok, why are there so many?" She inquired.

"Probably...Verrat." He answered.

"Which is?"

"Work for Royals...Royals did this, sent Baron." He explained.

"What do the Royals want?" She questioned.

"A G...Grimm." He stated.

"Great, just great." She muttered.

"You stay here.".

"No." He refused.

"Listen, I can't have you raging out, I don't know if I'll be able calm you down again." She looked him right in the eyes.

"You c...can, it'll be ok." He put his hands on her shoulders.

She let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. But stay close, try to keep calm and focused." She replied softly, giving him a gentle pat in the shoulder.

He nodded.

"Get over here!" A voice called out, extremely close to the door.

"Crap. Let's go." Trubel whispered, flipping out a butterfly knife.

More voices drew closer.

She put her hand on the barn door.

"1, 2, 3." She mouthed.

She pushed it open and they both stormed out the doors. The closest Hundjager got a butterfly blade to the jugular, the next in line was promptly pummeled by Nick.

"Here!" One of them yelled, before the remaining three woged.

In a second about 8 others joined the rest of the group.

"Shit, she's a Grimm too." One of them called out.

"Take em both, then." Another replied.

Nick and Trubel stood ready next to each other. All the agents charged at once, in an in a matter of seconds they had both Grimms pinned to the ground. Trubel yelled and violently kicked, after a few moments one of the Hundjagers produced a large syringe and jabbed it into her leg. She struggled for several more seconds before her whole body went limp. A renewed wave of anger swept over Nick, he threw that agent held down his right arm several feet. Another quickly stepped up and continued to detain him, one of them pulled out another syringe.

"Right now, all that's gonna do is piss him off." Said the agent that stood over Trubel.

"Listen, Barons dead, might as well kill him. Besides we got another Grimm." He continued.

Nick watched helplessly as two agents carried Trubel to a van parked on the street corner. They put her in the back and floor boarded it down the road. The remaining Hundjagers stood over Nick, they all woged and snarled. The rage that Nick had held back quickly rose to the surface.

Everything became a blur and before he knew he stood alone, the agents either dead on unconscious. Nick looked around, with her gone he could feel himself slipping. With his last bit of cognitive thought he knelt down, picked up her butterfly knife and closed it. He clutched the knife in his hand as he felt himself disconnect from reality. The next several hours where a blur, he thought he might have seen Monroe and Hank but he was buried too deep within his own mind to do anything.

* * *

Nick sat on the couch in the Spice shop, he ached all over and had no memory of the previous day. Monroe and Rosalee had filled him in as best they could, he occasionally got flashes, Baron, the bar fight. But he still felt like he was missing something, something important. He felt nervous like there was somebody or something he needed to find, but couldn't remember.

Hank walked into the room.

"By the way, you had this in your hand when we found you." Hank handed him a Butterfly knife.

"Even when you were unconscious we had to pry it out if your hand. Any idea why you had it?" He continued.

"No idea." Nick mumbled looking down or it.

Nick examined the knife, there was something special about it, yet another thing he couldn't remember. There was a familiarity, yet a deep nagging sense of loss. Nick held the knife and closed his eyes trying to remember, but nothing.

Hank's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket and answered.

"Is Nick awake?" He heard Captain Renard say from the other end.

"Yeah, he's right here." Hank replied, looking over at Nick.

"Put me on speaker."

Hank did just that.

"Nick?" Renard spoke.

"Yeah, right here." He answered.

"They discovered another container at the shipping yard, and well...turn on the tv" He reported.

Nick quickly got up and walked to where Monroe and Rosalee kept the small television in the back. He turned on and went to the local news. Monroe and Rosalee walked in just as it came on. Portland was in flames, the streets where crawling with zombies but these looked different. They looked more dead, decaying, and hungry.

"Oh my gosh!" Rosalee gasped putting her hands over her mouth.

"Rosalee, what's stage 5?" Nick asked quickly.

"I didn't even know there was a stage 5. They never last that long, usually when they turn violent their either killed or cured." She replied shock still lining her words.

"I guess we figured out what happens." Monroe remarked just as shocked.

"Here's the big problem, it's contagious, via bite." The Captain's voice reported from the phone.

"We've already lost several officers trying to contain it." He went on.

"You think the cure will still work on them." Nick looked at Rosalee.

"No, I don't. Nick, I think they're really dead." She answered gravely.

"Whoever they were before is completely gone...they're eating people." Renard explained.

"Well what do we do?" Monroe chimed in.

Now that was a good question.


	3. Quarantine Zone

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine. And Jimmy, I probably own him.  
**

 **Description:** _Six months have passed._

* * *

Trubel sat in the corner of the stone cell, that for all practical purposes could have was a dungeon. She held on to the scarp piece of stone, it wasn't much, but having at least something sharp gave her a some much needed comfort. The days had begun to run together, as best she could figure it had been about 5 months.

She heard footsteps approach, it was meal time. The blonde, middle aged man walked up to the door and looked through the crossed bars.

"Offer is still the same as every day." He stated as he looked through the bars.

"Answer's still the same too?" She replied gruffly.

"You and the rest of Verrat, and the Royals for that matter, can all go to hell." She added, glaring at him.

"Why don't you just say yes? You'd be free and you'd have a chance to use your talent." He tried to convince her.

"I've seen firsthand what Verrat is capable of, it's not pretty. And besides, they hurt someone care about. So excuse the hell out of me if I'm not enthusiastic about signing up." She countered sharply.

"You have no family, who the hell did we...oh...the other Grimm." Realization hit him.

"Aw, two Grimms on love. How sweet." He mocked.

Trubel just glared at him coldly.

"Too bad he's dead." He taunted.

She tried to hide the shock and sorrow that had hit her like a ton of bricks as his words sunk in. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be. Could he?

"Oh, you didn't know. They gave the order to kill him right before they took you." He informed, a sick smile of satisfaction on his face.

Trubel's heart sank, she had held tight to the hope that he had made it, that his friends had found and cured him. But in a flash all that was gone.

He opened the hatch and slid the same old oatmeal through.

"Enjoy. We should talk more tomorrow." He smirked as he started to walk away.

"Hey, Jimmy." She called.

"For the last time my name is James." He turned back angrily.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill you. You know that... right?" She spoke slowly in a threatening tone.

"Yeah, sure." He scoffed as he walked away.

A second later a gunshot rang out and a dull thud followed. Trubel jumped to her feet and stood ready. Several moments later, the door swung open revealing a tall, man with brown hair.

"No need, just did the job for you." He remarked.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"The name's Meisner. I work with the Resistance." He replied.

Trubel held her ground.

"And from what I've heard, all you really need to know is that the Resistance is trying to overthrow Verrat." He added.

"You're the Grimm they've been keeping?" He asked.

Trubel nodded.

"So you don't know a Kelly Burkhardt?" He questioned.

"No, I don't."

"Kelly Burkhardt? Any relation to Nick Burkhardt?" Trubel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, she his mother. Also a Grimm, she went off the grid around the time Portland went under." Meisner reported.

"And as for Nick, he's still alive and well." He added.

Relief flooded Trubel's mind, he was alive. She had to find him, in the short time she knew him she had grown to care very deeply about him. And in the past 6 months she had missed. That's when something Meisner had said hit her.

"Wait what do you mean 'Portland went under'?" She asked.

"You don't know? Portland's a Quarantine Zone." He spoke.

* * *

The engine of the small shipping plane hummed gently. Trubel sat in the back across from Meisner.

"You must be pretty tough. You were in their dungeons for 6 months, most only last a few days." He broke the silence.

"Not really. I've just...been through some things. And I know who they are, what they've done."

"I overheard your conversation with the guard. You're a good match for him, the Grimm I mean." Meisner commented.

Trubel face turned beet red.

"He needs someone like you, especially now." He added.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Trubel inquired.

"His girlfriend left when the going got tough. I helped transport her and several other survivors out of Portland. He hasn't been the same since this whole thing started." He replied.

"Now he protect the remaining survivors who can't or won't leave Portland. That's why the Resistance is helping, that and Verrat is still active within the city." He continued

"Wow." Was all she could think to say.

"They definitely could use another Grimm around." He spoke.

"I have to find him." She said to no one on particular.

"You will." Meisner reassured.

"Prepare for landing." The pilot called.

"Here we go. We can get you as far as the fence but you'll have to get yourself inside Portland." He told her.

"That's fine, I'll figure it out." Trubel stated.

The plane began to descend rapidly. They touched down on an open field and slowly rolled to a stop. Meisner opened the doors.

"The fence is just beyond that stretch of trees, this is the back end, there should be very few guards." He informed.

"Got it." She nodded.

"Oh and I think this belongs to you." He pulled out a machete and handed it to her.

"You found it! Thank you, for everything." She smiled.

"Don't mention it." He replied, with a slight smile.

"Bye." She held out her hand.

"I'll see you around." He shook it.

"And do me a favor, give the Royals a kick on the ass for me." She smirked.

"My pleasure." He grinned.

With that she got off the plane.

"And one more thing." He called.

Trubel turned back.

"Don't get bit."

Trubel nodded.

Meisner waved and closed the doors. The plane took off as Trubel made a run for the tree-line. She strapped her machete on over her jacket, she had finally made it. She was back in Portland and she was going to find Nick.

* * *

Nick felt himself slip back into the same familiar dream. It was like this every night, he would dream of the girl with black hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her voice would echo through his mind but when he would wake up, he could never remember what she was saying. But no matter what he could never forget her. He tried to convince himself she was just a figment of his imagination, but the feelings associated with her where so real. Sometimes he felt guilt and sadness, but others he felt calm, peace, happiness...love. He had dreamt of her every night for the past 6 months, sometimes she was desperately yelling at him, others she was just sitting next to him laying her head on his shoulder. But regardless she was always there.

Nicks eyes snapped open as he heard Monroe's voice.

"Hey, dude wake up." He yelled from the doorway.

"Yeah." Nick answered groggily.

"Hank, Wu, and I are going on a supply run, you want to come." He offered.

"No, I got to talk to Renard." He got up from his small sleeping area on the floor.

"Ok, we're gonna get going." Monroe stated.

"Be careful, have your wolf senses on high alert. If you die Rosalee will kill you, or me." Nick joked.

Monroe chuckled.

"Don't I know it." He replied as he walked away.

Nick stepped outside in time to see Monroe, Hank and Wu drove out the gate of the walled up neighborhood. Nick walked down the pavement sidewalk, flipping the butterfly knifed open and closed, a habit he had long since adopted.

Life had changed considerably, everybody had taken on different roles. Nick was the leader, though he really didn't think of himself that way, he just made sure everybody was safe and everything ran smoothly. Wu, Hank, and Monroe went on runs, among many other thing, Rosalee was the community doctor. Renard had stepped up and help direct major operations that took place. He was currently overseeing the construction and reinforcement of the south end of the walls. Renard also still had Resistance connections, he tried to stay up to date on the movements of Verrat and the Royals. Nick came up just as they finished pouring the first layer of the foundation.

"Alright, take 5. We can't do anything else until this dries." Renard ordered as he caught sight of Nick.

Nick waited until everybody had dispersed until he spoke.

"Any word about my mother yet?" Nick asked.

"No, I'm sorry. The last I heard Meisner would be infiltrating Verrat." He replied.

"It may take a few more weeks until I get anything." He added.

"Ok, give me a heads up when you do." Nick nodded.

"You got it." Renard answered, before walking away.

"Also, Hank wanted me to let you know, there are some Wesen Dead on the east end, fully woged. Apparently they've been trying to get over the wall." Renard reported.

Nick signed.

"I'll get my axe." He stated.


	4. Names

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** _While on a supply run Monroe, Hank, and Wu meet someone new._

* * *

Monroe loaded the boxes in the back of the pickup truck while Wu and Hank rounded up the rest of the supplies. They had been clearing out a small convenience store, a little too close to the woods for Monroe's comfort. He would frequently stop to listen and smell. As far as he could tell there was the usual amount of Dead dispersed throughout the area, but nothing out of the ordinary. He had went back to loading up the truck when something came into his field of hearing. Dead, fast ones. But there was something else, they were chasing a person.

"Wu, Hank, we got runners coming in hot." Monroe called.

Moments later, they both came out, guns ready.

"Where?" Wu asked.

"They should come out right there." Monroe pointed to the tree-line.

"Be careful, their chasing someone." He added.

"Alright, let's make our shots count." Hank spoke.

Monroe pulled out his gun and all three of them stood ready at the guns trained at the woods.

"Ok, 3, 2, 1." Monroe counted down as they drew closer.

In an instant a female figure in all black burst from the tree line, 7 runners on her heels. They moved so fast it was nearly a blur. She slid over the hood of the pickup, the runners slowed a little to go around the truck. By the time they got there she had already decapitated 4 of them with a machete she pulled from a back sheath. Hank fired a shot and dropped one more. The remaining two charged the boys, Wu dropped the closest. The last one had gotten there almost impossibly fast, it decked Monroe growling and trying to bite him. He was about to Woge when suddenly the zombie's head was gone, he shoved the body off. Above him stood the woman with the machete, she wore a hood and had black hair.

"Uh...thanks." Monroe said as he got up.

"Don't mention it." She replied simply, as she started to walk away.

"Hey, you know your pretty good with that machete, you want to come join our group. We've got a supplies, walls, and shelter." Hank offered.

"No thanks, made that mistake already." She stated turning back around.

"We're not like a lot of the other groups out there." Monroe assured.

"Yeah, you know they said that too." She remarked. "About 24 hours later they tried to eat me."

"Whoa, nobody eats anybody else around here, I promise." Wu chimed in.

Monroe began to hear more Dead approaching.

"Ok we have to go, more of them are going to be here any second. Either stay or come with us." Monroe stated.

Hank got in the car and started it, Wu got in the passenger side and Monroe got up on the truck bed.

"I'm gonna regret this." She muttered as she hopped in the back.

* * *

Trubel sat in the back of the moving truck, her back against the cab. The man whose life she had saved sat to her right. They both kept quiet for a goodly while. Then he moved his head slightly and she saw him Woge, he sniffed the air. He looked over at her and retracted, a mix of horror and shock shower on his.

"Son of a bitch!" He blurted loudly, nearly falling over.

"Here we go again." Trubel sighed.

The truck came to a dead stop, jerking as it did.

"What wrong?" The driver stuck his head out the window.

"She a freaking Grimm!" He yelled.

"Relax, I'm not looking for trouble. You don't try and kill me, I won't kill you. We clear." Trubel spoke.

"Let's just start with names, I'm Trubel." She continued.

"Hank." The driver stated.

"I'm Wu." The passenger chimed in.

"Monroe." He offered his hand.

Trubel shook it, looking him over.

"You're a Blutbad, and your name is Monroe." She thought out loud.

"Do you by any chance know a Nick?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he's my best friend...he's...also Grimm." Monroe answered.

"Yes, finally." She closed her eyes and whispered.

"I've been looking for him for a while now. Where is he?" She asked.

"Back at the community." Hank replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go." She spoke.

"You heard her. Let's go." Monroe smirked.

The truck roared to life and took off down the road.

"So how do you know him?" Monroe asked as they sped down the road.

"It's kinda a long story." She smiled.

"It's a long drive." He replied.

* * *

Nick finished washing the last of the zombie blood off himself, there had been more than he expected, as usual. He reverted to pacing and flipping the butterfly knife. A plethora of thoughts and worries weighing on his mind. There had been increased amounts of Dead roaming closer to the walls, supplied where getting harder to find, and to top it off Wu, Hank, and Monroe where taking longer than usual. He knew he probably worried too much but that was his job. Then there was the stuff he didn't talk about, there had been a change in him, and he didn't know why. Ever since the night this all started, he had felt different. He felt lonely, like there was a piece missing. But it wasn't Juliette, he had felt that way before she left, it was something else. Part of him wondered if that was why Juliette had called it quits and left. He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a car, good they were back. Nick walked outside just as the pickup pulled through the gates. It came to a stop and the gates where closed behind it. Hank and Wu got out.

"We found someone we think you're gonna want to meet." Hank told Nick.

Nick raised his eyebrow.

Monroe jumped out of the bed of the truck, the person that followed made Nick stop dead in his tracks. His breath froze as he saw her, it was the girl from his dreams. Her face lit up when her eyes met his.

"Trubel?" The words escaped his lips before he even realized it.

The word where so familiar, yet he had no idea where they had come from, it just popped in there.

"Nick." She beamed.

She ran to him and threw her arms around him, he was shocked for a moment until the memories started to flash through his mind. He saw everything, the fight with the tow truck driver, the shipping yard, the bar, the barn, her being taken, all of it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight. He buried his face in her shoulder. It all came back to him, it explained everything.

"Trubel, I'm...I'm so sorry. I couldn't remember anything until I saw you. I just...I'm sorry. "He mumbled.

"It's ok, I'm here now." She whispered in a soothing tone.

Monroe, Wu, and Hank stepped aside and gave the two Grimms some space.

"Wow, I've missed you so much and I didn't even know it." He replied quietly.

"I misses you too." She answered.

"Are you ok?" He asked pulling away to look at her.

"Yeah, now that I found you I'm really good." She answered, a smile forming on her face.

Trubel looked around.

"You've got quite the set up." She commented, looking around.

Nick chuckled.

"Would you like the tour?" He offered, with a slight smirk.

"Sure." She replied.


	5. Stay With Me

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** _Trubel and Nick share some special moments. Monroe has a crazy idea._

* * *

Trubel walked with her eyes closed as Nick led her by the hand.

"Why am I doing this again?" She asked.

"Just wait." He replied.

"Seriously, I've seen every inch of this place today, what else can there be?" She spoke.

"Not every inch." He answered.

"Ok watch your step, there's stairs." He added.

Trubel walked up two steps, she felt a change in temperature she was definitely indoors now. She heard Nick reach back and close a door behind her.

"Ok, open your eyes." He finally spoke.

She opened her eyes to a warm soft glow of a several lamps, she looked around. Nick stood off to the side, and expectant smile lining his features.

"Is this..." She started, a look of wonder in her eyes.

"My Aunt Marie's trailer. Yes" he finished, grinning.

"Woah." She said as she moved to the open books on the table.

"I have seen every one of these." She commented, flipping through the pages.

She moved over to the weapons.

"These are…wow." She looked them over.

"What did I tell you, all things Grimm." He smirked.

She spun around slowly and looked at the entire room.

"This place is amazing." She smiled.

* * *

Nick looked around as everyone gathered around the fire, it was something the community often did. Nick and Trubel had spent several hours in the trailer, he had had to go help with some things and lost track of her. He slipped away while everybody ate dinner and talked. It didn't take him long to find her, she sat with her back up against one of the many structures. She was sharpening and cleaning her machete.

"Hey." He spoke, sitting down next to her.

"Hi. Sorry I'm not over there but I just...don't do well in crowd, especially now." She looked over at him.

"Same here." He replied.

She sheathed her machete and scooted closer to him laying her head on his shoulder, much like she did that night in the barn. They sat quietly for several moments, enjoying one and others presence.

"You know what I usually do when I don't want to deal with the evening crowd." He broke the silence.

"What?" She looked up at him, with slight smile.

He stood.

"Come on, I'll show you." He took her and gently pulled her to her feet.

* * *

Nick and Trubel laid down on the roof of the tallest house in the community. They looked up at the stars. With no power in almost all of Portland they lit up the entire sky.

"There always so beautiful." She whispered.

"I never would've pegged you as someone who liked to look at the stars." She commented.

"Yeah, me and my Aunt Marie used to love to look up at them, she enjoyed a lot of the little things. And after I became a Grimm, I understood why." He replied.

"She sounds really nice." Trubel answered.

"She was." He replied with a look of admiration.

"I started looking at them when I was a kid, when I lived in an orphanage I would spend most of my nights on the roof. I'd slip away and climb to the top, and just fall asleep under the stars." She explained quietly.

Nick smiled.

They looked up at the dark, yet illuminated sky, Trubel inched closer to him. It was cold so she snuggled up to him. He slipped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. She put her arm over him and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

"By the way, this belongs to you." He pulled a butterfly knife out of his pocket.

"You kept it?" She asked looking up at him

"Yeah, even when I couldn't remember anything, it's just seemed...special." He answered.

"Keep it, it's yours. And this way you always have something remember me by." She told him softly.

"Sure. But hopefully I won't have to just remember. What I guess I'm asking is, will you stay with me. Here, everywhere, always?" He looked into her brown eyes.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." She beamed.

He inched closer to her, she closed the gap and they kissed. Their lips met under the bright and beautiful stars. Though Portland had crumbled around them, they were better and more complete then either had ever been.

* * *

Nick sat looking at the map, Monroe stood leaning over the table, and Trubel, sat next to him. Monroe was in deep thought.

"Supplies are getting harder to find, eventually they're gonna run out. The military isn't doing anything. We are going to have to do something ourselves." Monroe finally spoke.

"What are you proposing?" Nick replied.

"I say we clear all the Dead out Portland." Monroe answered.

"I mean, most of the population evacuated, and half the population now is alive." He added.

"It's not going to be easy." Nick spoke.

"No, but we have 2 Grimms and a large community of badass Kehrseite. Plus, I'm sure we can get others to help us." Monroe pointed out.

"What do you think?" Nick asked Trubel.

"I don't think we have much choice. It's gonna take time but I think we can do it." She stated.

"Ok, then. Let's fix Portland." Nick smirked


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters except mine.**

 **Description:** _5 years later..._

* * *

Trubel stood at the window and watched the traffic roll by. Some days it was still hard to believe it had already been 5 years. Once they had gotten everybody going in the same direction, it only took about 5 months to clear out the city. By month 6 Portland was declared Dead free, they started to rebuild and slowly it went back to normal, as normal as it could be. Most people never knew what really happened within the walls.

Nick walked up next to her and put his arm around her.

"Whatcha doing." He asked

"Just thinking. It's amazing how fast people forget." She answered.

"Yeah, but most of the people in Portland weren't here when it was quarantined." He replied, knowing what she was talking about.

"And the ones who were...they moved on, just like we did." He added, holding her little closer.

"Yeah, we did." She smiled, leaning into him.

"Daddy, your home!" The little girl with black hair came running up.

She jumped into Nick's arms.

"Hey pumpkin." He spoke lifting her in his arms and giving her several kisses.

He put her back down on the floor.

"Mommy, daddy, you want to see what I drew." She chimed.

"Of course, sweetie." Trubel smiled.

She took the small stack of papers and her and Nick looked through them, smiling.

"Oh my, you're a wonderful artist, you know that." Trubel told her daughter.

"Thanks, mommy." The little girl grinned.

Nick and Trubel froze as they came to the last picture, it wasn't like any of her other drawings. It was a face, but it hairy and had whiskers and quite frankly looked like an Eisbiber.

"Marie Rosalee Burkhardt, did you get into mommy and daddy's books again?" Trubel spoke calmly, but firmly.

"No mommy, it's a picture of our new neighbor, he looks fuzzy." She giggled.

Both Grimms glanced at each other in disbelief.

Nick crouched down to face little Marie.

"I'll tell you what, you go clean up your crayons and mommy and daddy are gonna get dinner ready. Then we'll talk about the new neighbor, ok sweet heart." He spoke.

"Ok, daddy." She answered sweetly, before turning and walking away.

"Wow, already." Trubel looked at Nick, shocked.

"Yeah, I guess every Grimm is different, but I didn't think it would be so soon." He replied.

"What do we do?" Trubel asked.

"We'll, talk to her. Tell her just little bit, you know, how to keep them from knowing she sees them. The rest can wait until she's older." Nick answered.

"You think she'll be ok." Trubel worried.

"Yes, I think she'll be fine. We're both here for her and whatever happens we'll handle it." He reassured.

"Ok." She nodded.

Trubel set the papers down on a nearby table.

"Speaking of talking, I need to tell you something." She turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" A look of worry flashed across his face.

"Nothing's wrong." She moved closer and put her arms around his neck.

"It's actually just the opposite." She added, the corners of her mouth rising.

"Nick, I'm pregnant." She broke into a full grin.

"Really?" He beamed.

"Yep." She replied.

He pulled her close, her feet left the floor as he lifted her and spun around. She held him tight, and buried her face in his jacket, a brilliant smile on her face.

Even though there had been so much darkness in both of their lives, they had found true happiness, they had found each other. And together they had made a family.


End file.
